MohnJotus
by myfanficsrnotthatgood
Summary: Story about Motus and John, OC story that I'm really proud of and please read! It's a shipping story based on real people (don't tell) and it's pretty interesting, and it would make my day if someone read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Mohn/Jotus Chapter 1: Mohn/Jotus

A boy stood at a time machine. He had screwed something up. Or maybe he hadn't. In any case, he was looking straight at... himself. The machine's mechanisms were confusing. But, his friend had sent him here for a reason.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to the replica of himself standing in the materialising port. When the replica looked confused, the boy pulled him out of the port and shoved him toward the 5 other versions of himself standing in the corner.

Somewhere 25 years in the past, an alarm went off somewhere in a young girl's room. Stretching, the girl mashed in the "off" button and rolled out of bed. After changing into something more appropriate for us to view her in, she stood conveniently in the centre of her room so we could examine her likes and interests.

She was currently working on an embroidery for her mom - Christmas was coming up soon.

This young girl's name was Motus Anderson, and she respectfully asked everyone to get the cool shoe shine. She had no idea why that thought had come into her head. Her brother was playing Gorillaz downstairs. Wait, what? I said, her brother was playing Gorillaz downstairs. Stop arguing with the narrator.

In any case, Motus popped her head back into her room to check the time. 9:34? And her brother was awake? Finally, someone let him out of his cage. Time for him is nothing, cause he's counting no age. SHE NEEDED TO STOP THIS. She needed to keep a mild groove on. SWEET MOTHER GRUB'S OOZING VESTIGIAL THIRD ORAL SPHINCTER!

She decided to stop quoting Gorillaz songs and start eating some breakfast. "Crunchitize me, Cap'n!" she chanted as she poured herself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"So I wwalk down to the ocean and I see Fef and she's all like, 'mm...glub!', and I'm all like, 'yeah wwhatevver!'" said Mountain, with his mouth full of Cocoa Puffs. Motus rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a four-chime alert noise from her room carried downstairs. Someone was trying to reach her via Pesterchum!

justanotherCooldude [JC] began pestering steampunkGirly [SG] at 09:35.

It was John! She eagerly read the message.

JC: hey motus JC: so JC: i know you're probably already having your mom drop you off at the dance JC: but i was wondering JC: do you want to go with me?

What? YES! YES x2 COMBO!

SG: yeah sure john SG: that seems fun!  
>JC: that's cool then JC: i'll pick you up at six SG: okay, see you then!<p>

She walked away from her computer feeling a lot happier than when she'd walked up. "Mom!" she called downstairs.

"What, Mot?"

"I'm going to the dance with John, so you don't have to drive me!"

"Sounds good, honey!"

The Pesterchum alert rang again, but this time it was Motus' über-awesome friend, Sarah.

pureAwesomeness [PA] began pestering steampunkGirly [SG] at 09:38.

PA: i will force you to read GameBro magazine reviews at random SG: what?  
>PA: So ok. Legend of Zelda is this game that a lot of cats seem hella pumped of. And this beta is sitting on my desk for review, so I'm like, yeah man I'll write something. But I don't know. I'm like, so is this about elves or some noise? That's fine, I'm sure that's like friggin' dynamite in a handbag for some brosephs. But all I'm saying is, when do you get to thrash anything? While you're playing fairy tale or some crap, are you ever in jeopardy of getting mud on your doll's dress or whatever from busting out, and I quote, "the mad stunts all wicked up-ins"? Know what I'm saying, Bro-Yo Ma? I didn't actually play this game, but I gave it 1.5 hats out of 5 hats to keep it real. At this point I'd like to give a shout out to my boy Dennis who was over the other day. We were going to chill in front of the Dark Knight and he was so psyched of it y'all. So this one time he was leaning against the screen door and the crap popped open, and the back deck was wet and he slipped down the steps and broke his thumb on the lawn. It wasn't a long fall, but hey I guess a thumb bone wasn't meant for supporting the brunt of a huge useless tool against wet grass. We never did watch Dark Knight on account of Ron trucking his bawling candy-butt girth to the hospital. But it's cool, I still got another watch in me, Brotel Rwanda. BRO-NOTES: Dennis was SO wasted, ha ha. I mean DAMN. Rating for Legend Of Zelda: 1.5 hats.<br>SG: um, that's nice sarah, but I kinda have more important news SG: and legend of zelda came out like 3 years ago PA: wats the news!?  
>SG: john asked me to the dance PA: wadya say wadya say wadya say wadya say SG: yes PA: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH :D SG: he's coming at six PA: tell me how it goes SG: i wouldn't need to if you would just COME TO A DANCE PA: imagine my mom and say that same sentence SG: i wouldn't need to if SG: yeah i can't do it PA: speak o the devil PA: gotta go SG: okay pureAwesomeness [PA] ceased pestering steampunkGirly [SG] at 09:40.<p>

They did the bump. Motus wasn't sure exactly who did the bump, but she took a moment to honour them anyway.

She walked back downstairs and pulled out her iPad. 12 new emails from Sarah. Man, this girl wouldn't leave her alone. She wouldn't give her a single minute to herself. None of the minutes.

Speaking of Sarah, Motus decided that she'd better watch corpse bride. Again. Good Lord, that movie was the bomb. Jubiliciously wasn't a word, but who really cared anyway. Will Smith, that's who.

Will Smith remainder her of rap music, so Motus ate a banana. Her brother made weird cow noises on the couch. Pesterchum was dinging again. She sighed. None of the minutes.

About the same time that Motus' alarm went off, a young man Kikked a message to his friend.

HEY, MAN. SHOULD I ASK MOTUS TO THE DANCE?

His friend replied.

I'M PLAYING A VIDEO GAME. WHAT THE SMUCK DO YOU WANT?

This young boy's name was John Duda. He also conveniently stood in his room so we could examine his likes and interests. The room was a bright orange room with pellet guns scattered everywhere. Knives and swords hung on the walls. His iPod was on his desk, running Kik Messenger, alongside his computer, which was running Pesterchum. John replied to Brady's text.

I ASKED YOU IF I SHOULD ASK MOTUS TO THE DANCE.

It took a while for Brady to respond.

SORRY, PRETTY HARD-CORE VIDEO GAME. YEAH BRAH, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DO IT.

OKAY, I WILL. LATER. John texted back. He sighed and then sat on his bed and read for the next 3 hours.

Somewhere in SARAH'S ROOM, where this fanfiction is being composed, Sarah sat on her bed and looked at the time. It was 12:27 AM. Sigh. Welp, this fanfiction was a pretty big deal, and since the rough draft had included something about fishnet leggings, it was safe to assume that she was making great progress. But seriously, her arms were getting tired from holding her iPod in front of her while she was lying on her back, and her thumbs were cramped. She shook her head, ashamed. She hadn't been able to finish the story, but there was always the next day after church. So, she went to bed.

John woke up from an hour-long siesta. He really took a nap, but it seemed more manly to call it a siesta. He checked the time. 5:30. Perfect. He put on a tuxedo that he had rented and walked to his desk to pester Motus.

justanotherCooldude [JC] began pestering steampunkGirly [SG] at 17:37.

JC: motus SG: john JC: so SG: so JC: um, i know it's a little early, but are you ready, by any chance?  
>SG: hon, I've been ready for about an hour JC: great, I'll be over soon SG: k!<p>

steampunkGirly [SG] ceased pestering justanotherCooldude [JC] at 17:40.

John walked downstairs to tell his mom to start the car.

Motus glued the leather to the soles. Her mama had said to slow down, she must make her own shoes. So she was. Or maybe that had been 2D's mama. Either way, it was fun.

Three hours in the future, a middle-aged man wearing a black hoodie sat on a crate in the middle of a warehouse. His partner seemed unfit for the job, taking into consideration that his partner was 12 years old and wearing a St. Anne's uniform.

"God, Smith, how many times have I told you to come prepared?" the older man asked, and the younger hung his head shamefully. "You can't move around in this crap!"

"Sorry master, but I didn't have time to change after school!" the older man shook his head. "Just keep lookout." So the younger boy, the one called Smith, ran off to where his bike was parked outside. He mounted and slowly pedalled out of the alleyway, where he made a left turn and continued faster. 5 minutes later, he was walking his bike up to the bike rack outside of Bethlehem Catholic High School. Pesterchum was acting up. He pulled out his iPod.

whymustiTellyou [WT] began pestering minecraftMinecraft [MM] at 20:27

WT: are you there yet?  
>MM: yup. I just got here.<br>WT: you're late WT: I entered the gymnasium 10 minutes ago.  
>MM:... holy...!<br>MM: how'd you get here so fast?!  
>MM: I didn't even see your car pass by me!<br>WT: in any case, the deal won't go down tonight after all.  
>MM: why?<br>WT: it looks like the gym is set up for some sort of...  
>MM: dance?<br>WT: you mean to tell me you had knowledge of this event and you did not tell me?!  
>MM: I swear I only just remembered now!<br>WT: there will be consequences.  
>WT: wait WT: the parent teacher conferences were on the school's website WT: but the dance was not WT: almost like a REALLY GOOD HACKER took them off the page WT: so I couldn't see it.<p>

Smith glanced at the door nervously, the one he would have been guarding if the dance hadn't taken place. To think, the entrance hall, and down a few hallways, his master would be onto him in no time. He quickly typed something that would get his master confused, at least for the time being.

MM: nic cage's performance in con air was fairly good. I mean, the bunny line I drop on everyone everyday, but do you think, that with will smiths capability to hack computers, that noodle from Gorillaz could've done this?

What the... The man in the black hoodie stared at the text. He had a weird godson. Wait. Where was his godson at the moment?

We'll call the man in the the black hoodie HoodieMan. What's that? Too ornery? Fine, Carl? Sure. Anyway, Carl ripped open the door to the outside of the school. Smith wasn't there. "ERRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC-  
>CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" Carl yelled into the night. A janitor stared, so he quickly retreated back inside, with a "Oh, thank God at least you're on duty. 5 janitors have just walked out tonight alone! That stupid Eric..."<p>

Eric heard the yell. "ERRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC-  
>CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" Eric pedalled faster than he had ever pedalled in his life.<p>

In any case, it didn't look like he was going to get away. That is, until John's mom pulled up, coming back from the school. "Eric?" she asked. "Do you need a ride home?"

He tried to disguise a quick glance behind him. "Sure, Mrs. Duda. I have to get to my house in five minutes." Eric left his bike just sitting there in the dirt and got into her car. You idiot! Didn't your mother ever teach you to avoid getting into other people's cars?

I know, you're probably all like, "Shut up, you're the narrator; Eric is the focus right now, ya idjit." Well, I'm sorry, reader, are you getting upset with the narration? Is my occasional opinion interjection bothering you? I can stop writing this fanfiction right now, leave you hanging right there on the edge of your seat, never again to know who the boy with the time machine is, or where Motus and John are. Because, if you haven't picked up on it, Mrs, Duda, who is their transportation, is heading back from the school, indicating that she already dropped the kids off, back where Carl was yelling for Eric. But I'm nice, so...

About an hour in the past, Sarah sat in her room, fooling around with her computer. There was a little female dog that wouldn't leave her alone. She/he was saying something about being able to contact people from the past and future via Pesterchum. Pff. Haha. She decided to try it. According to the "timeline" feature of Pesterchum, she was in the past.

PAST pureAwesomeness [PPA] 0:12HOURS AGO opened public transtimeline bulletin board DOES THIS THING WORK.

PPA 0:12 HOURS AGO opened memo on board DOES THIS THING WORK.

PPA: ok i think i set this up right.  
>PPA: so you can evidently contact people from the future with this thing.<br>PPA: haha, anyone?  
>PPA: didn't think so.<br>PPA: anyway, maybe, and this is just a theory, but maybe this doesn't actually contact people from the past and/or future, but it's found in the future.  
>PPA: like 20 years from now i'll be sitting at my computer, and then i'll read this memo that i that i wrote that's about contacting people from the future, and then respond to it.<br>PPA: so idk.

CURRENT steampunkGirly [CSG] responded to memo.

CSG: haha, who is this?  
>CSG: is this sarah?<br>CSG: or just a random doodfus that's bored?

CSG blocked all memo notifications.

PPA: no wait motus, come back!  
>PPA: huh.<br>PPA: this transtimeline junk is stupid.

PPA closed memo.

PPA 0:03 HOURS AGO opened memo on board DOES THIS THING WORK.

PPA: okay i don't think this crap works. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mohn/Jotus Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL?!

About 29 minutes after Sarah closed the memo, Motus and John walked up to the school's double doors. They were early, but only by a couple of minutes.

John turned away from Motus just as Motus turned away from John, and they both popped an Icebreaker into their mouths. Then the turned back to each other with an "ahh".

The boy at the time machine looked at his phone. Any minute now... Yes!

PPA: and pesterchum could just be adding past, current, and future tags to people's names unbeknownced to them.

The boy at the time machine typed a reply.

FUTURE minecraftMinecraft [FMM] responded to memo.

FMM: well, i didn't add this tag, and im in the year 2039.  
>FMM: you said you were in 2014?<br>PPA: what?  
>PPA: who are you even?<br>PPA: are you some kid who wants to promote pesterchum's crazy features to make people believe them and go insane?  
>FMM: you just got home from a trip towashington dc, did you not?<p>

25 years in the past, in that same room, Sarah looked at her suitcase.

PPA: what the hell?!  
>PPA: where are you?!<br>PPA: can you see me?  
>FMM: yes.<p>

WHAT THE HELL! Sarah closed all of her open windows and doors. The huge balcony on her upper floor, the one that was keeping her garden, stood open and vulnerable. She slammed those doors shut too.

PPA closed memo.

Hmm. Eric looked at the clones, and decided he'd better get to work.

Motus looked into the mirror of the girls' bathroom. She had to fix her hair, but a bit quicker than usual, because she didn't want to keep John waiting.

John looked into the mirror of the boys' bathroom. There was a piece of hair sticking up, just like Alfalfa from Little Rascals. He needed to hurry up. Motus was probably waiting for him outside, but he couldn't seem to get that piece of hair matted down. The only thing that could've possible made this worse was - oh, holy crap. Kik and Pesterchum were acting up.

Kik: The Doctor has invited you, Captain Aedan, thunder El, King Candy, Karkat Vantas, Talia ph_mb, and Aaron Koehler to a group chat.

The is typing...: hey whose going to the dance tonight?

King is typing...: Brady I thought you hated group chats.

thunder is typing...: yeah guys. I'm here with Motus so I gotta go... B)

Talia is typing...: okay tell her I said hi

Karkat is typing...: tell her i said hi too! :D

thunder is typing: k

John put his phone away and walked out of the bathroom, just as Motus walked out of the adjoining one.

John had chills. They were multiplying. He was losing control. Cause the power that Motus was supplying. IT WAS ELECTRIFYING! He'd better shape up.

Cause Motus needed a man, and her heart was set on John.

He'd better shape up. He'd better understaand.

To Motus' heart she must be true.

Nothing left! Nothing left for them to do!

John looked at Motus. Motus looked at John.

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT! YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT! OOH HOO HOO, HONEY!

Wait, wait, wait. Why were these two lovebirds thinking along the lines of Grease songs? That would be interesting to know. However, since it is physically impossible to see these thoughts in people's brains, we will chose to let it go. We can't hold it back anymore. We'll turn our backs and slam the door. Here we stand! And, here we'll stay! We'll let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered us anyway.

HOLY MOTHER GRUB! These people are strange. Why am I even writing a story about these weirdos?

Carl started the car... and it stalled. Damn! Why do these things happen to him?! He walked back into the school, not quite sure what he was doing. To use a phone, maybe? Carl was not that big of a thinking ahead-er. His phone started beeping. That meant either someone was bothering him or Eric was having a conversation with someone. Eric's phone had a hidden application that could be used to track Eric and the conversations he makes via Pesterchum.

It was Eric's account. A memo that Eric was viewing lit up on the screen.

CURRENT pureAwesomeness [CPA] 0:43 HOURS AGO opened memo on board DOES THIS THING WORK.

CPA: okay i don't think this crap works. CPA: well then...  
>CPA: i guess we can just use it as a regular memo board for huge group chats, because pesterchum doesn't have that feature, i don't think...<br>CPA: plus, isn't it kinda physically impossible to time travel?  
>CPA: i mean, this kinda will be read by people in the future.<br>CPA: it will be read by people.  
>CPA: in the future.<br>CPA: and to make people believe stupid stuff, this is probably a way to make some money by actually having a "time travel" utility built-in into it.  
>CPA: and pesterchum could just be adding past, current, and future tags to people's names unbeknownced to them.<p>

FUTURE minecraftMinecraft [FMM] responded to memo.

FMM: well, i did nit add dis tag, and im in da yeer 2039.  
>FMM: u sed u were in 2014?<br>CPA: what?  
>CPA: who are you even?<br>CPA: are you some kid who wants to promote pesterchum's crazy features to make people believe them and go insane?  
>FMM: u just got home from a trip 2 washington dc, did u not?<br>CPA: what the hell?!  
>CPA: where are you?!<br>CPA: can you see me?  
>FMM: yus.<p>

CPA closed memo.

What was this? Future Eric? That was weird. Maybe it was a scam. And who was this pureAwesomeness character? He decided to ask, because Eric was obviously online, because he was trolling people.

whymustiTellyou [WT] began pestering minecraftMinecraft [MM] at 19: 30.

WT: Eric I know you're there.  
>WT: where are you?<br>WT: are you at home?  
>WT: we still have a job to finish, so maybe I will consider rescheduling.<br>WT: Eric answer me.

Hmm. This was absolutely crazy. He didn't believe in this kind of junk, but maybe... Carl decided to try it.

whymustiTellyou [WT] began pestering FUTURE minecraftMinecraft [FMM] at 19:32.

WT: Eric?  
>FMM: carl?<br>WT: what the...  
>FMM: k i gotta go so i wont screw upp da tiemline.<br>FMM: psy-o narra.

Huh. This was weird. Unless this was one big humongous trolling session.

whymustiTellyou [WT] began pestering pureAwesomeness [PA] at 19:36.

WT: Who are you?  
>WT: You are intimate with Eric, no?<br>PA: hehe PA: why MUST you tell me?  
>WT: So you are pureAwesomeness?<br>PA: so you're... uh, whymustyouTellme?  
>WT: Yes.<br>WT: I am Eric's godfather.  
>WT: What have you and him been talking about?<br>PA: who's eric?  
>PA: oh, the minecraft dude?<br>PA: no.  
>PA: i mean yeah he just responded to a memo.<br>PA: i think he's trolling me though.  
>PA: if you're his godfather tell him to stop watching me.<br>PA: this might get creepy.

Indeed. Carl was getting creeped out himself.

Motus stood back in her room. WHAT THE HELL! How on earth could she have gotten here? Her computer was beeping like crazy. Maybe it was John, wondering where she was. She darted over to it. But it wasn't Pesterchum. It was a viewpoint setup wizard. WHAT THE HELL? Okay, she decided to stop abusing the use of that particular interjection and check out this viewpoint thing. She clicked "NEXT."

Hello, steampunkGirly! This viewpoint is a free utility that could be useful to yourself. It was recommended by FUTURE steampunkGirly and pureAwesomeness. We sent you a free copy of the software because the recommendation rate reached 2 or more. Here are the recommenders comments:

FSG: Hey meeeee! You will fall apart without knowing exactly what's going on, so here... But don't be scared when you do! 3

PA: hey mot did you see this thing? it's supposed to like let you view people or something, it's also pretty creepy and probably how that one dude eric was seeing me... anyway bye!

Press "ENTER" or" NEXT" to install software.

Three "ENTER"s, six "NEXT"s and one "I AGREE" later, she was staring at a picture of herself, sleeping... on the BECAHI gym floor. A blanket was draped over her, and she heard John's voice, negotiating with someone.

"Hey, I'll give you all the money I have, I swear."

A small box on the bottom of the screen displayed the words, "TEXT GOES HERE." She typed "WHAT IS THIS?" into it and the Motus sleeping on the floor's head moved. What was this?

WAKE UP! she typed, and smacked herself for being so stupid as to try such a thing. Because trying would also mean that she believed that she was actually lying on a gym floor sleeping, but watching herself outside of her body. But the sleeping Motus' head moved again.

WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

The Motus on the floor turned over, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

ARGH!

Whoops! We're having some trouble delivering your message. We'll send it when /MyComputer/MotusAnderson'sPrograms/Pesterchum/Viewpoint/ is back online!

Motus looked down at her clothes. She was not wearing the dress she had been wearing to the dance. She was wearing purple pants with a yellow shirt, which was weird because her Pesterchum text was purple and her computer theme was all yellow. She made a note to delete that particular application when she woke up from this dream. Anyway, she was pretty tired, and all this talk about dreams was making her eyelids droop. Motus walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down, expecting the dream to dissolve as soon as her hand touched the fabric, but it didn't. So she climbed into bed and drifted off to... to...

"What is this?" she heard her own voice. She repositioned her head to better hear the source, but she didn't want to fully wake up, not yet. She was still tired.

"Wake up!" she heard herself yell again. "Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!"

No! She didn't want to wake up yet, this was such a strange and mysterious dream, and she liked it. She pulled the covers up further.

A few minutes later, she heard and "ARGH!" which made her jolt upright. Expecting to wake up to a too-loud Gorillaz song, she was surprised to find herself...

On the gym floor. Both sets of double doors were bolted shut. There was a man with a black hoodie talking to John in the corner of the room. John was saying something about, "We won't tell anyone, I swear, just let us go," and the man was saying back to him stuff like, "you could be useful, like a hostage negotiation."

Motus was VERY confused. WHAT THE HELL was going on?

The black-hoodied man saw her awake.

"You!" he yelled to her. "Come over here!"

John rushed over to help her up and draped the blanket over her shoulders as she walked to where the man was.

"Long story short, my name is Carl and you guys are looking at becoming my own personal hostages for this exchange I'm making. Do you guys know Eric Smith?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda. He was in our school last year."

"Oh, good. That means he sort of knows you." That's the last thing either of the children could remember before everything went black.

Motus woke up in her room again. She felt more rested, probably due to the weird and crazy dream she was just having. She woke up, and walked downstairs.

"Mom?" she called as she walked into the living room/kitchen. No one was there. Not even a Gorillaz song was playing. "Dad? Mountain?" It seemed abandoned. WHAT THE... well, you know.

She raced to where the home phone was kept, in the corner right by the back door, but it wasn't there. None of the downstairs home phones were there. So she ran back upstairs, her heart racing. The phone in her room was gone too. But she noticed that the computer on her desk was still running the viewpoint. Oh, that made sense. She was still dreaming. No wonder she didn't feel tired.

Motus walked to her desk, more relaxed. If this was a dream, it was a realistic one at that, was very graphic, and she wanted to enjoy it. So she decided to humor the "viewpoint" for a second. Hmm, now the Motus on the screen wasn't in a gym, but in a closet. It was very dark and hard to see, but she could make out the sparkly dress. Speaking of clothes, she looked at herself again. She was wearing the same purple pants and yellow shirt. The viewpoint application had a drop down menu. When clicked, it showed another text box that bad the name "steampunkGirly." It looked like it could be edited... Hehe...

She typed "pureAwesomeness" in the box. The screen loaded, then showed Sarah reading on her bed. The footage looked as if it was being shot from a camera in a corner of her room. Sarah looked to be drifting off to sleep. The time on the bottom read 11:56. It was pretty late.

HI SARAH JANE!

Sarah looked around the room, no doubt creeped out. "Hello?" she said, then closed the window, which was wide open, a rare feat for her. Then she went to her living room and continued reading.

SARAH JANE, STOP READING THAT BOOK AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE.

Sarah immediately jumped up and asked her mom, "Did you hear that?"

"No... What did it sound like?"

"Nevermind." Sarah said. Then, to Motus' surprise, she DID start doing something productive. She started doing the dishes. Ha! This was the best dream ever.

Motus heard sounds downstairs in her dream kitchen. Her dream mom was making a smoothie.

"Hey, Mot. Want some? I wanna make sure this is good before I actually make it in the blender."

Motus tried some. Sweet mother of God. It tasted delicious.

"Thanks mom!" she wanted to wake up, so she noted the ingredients used by her dream mom to make the smoothie and walked back upstairs.

On the computer screen, Sarah was sleeping. Her room light was still on and the blinds on her window were closed, also a rare feat for her. She had a white cat stuffed animal tucked beneath her arm. Hehe. Wait. Maybe... If this was a dream, she could do anything.

steampunkGirly [SG] began pestering pureAwesomeness [PA] at 22:02.

SG: hey can i come over?  
>PA: yeah sure!<br>SG: k see you

Haha. Sarah's house was like a mile away. Maybe she could do that thing where she blinked and she was somewhere else, like in those fantasy movies. This WAS a dream, after all.

PA: hey when are you coming PA: cause i could come over there if you want SG: uh SG: yeah i'll come over there SG: i'm just gonna figure out how to fly first.  
>PA: get your happy thought :D SG: hehe PA: wait seriously SG: what PA: you don't know how to fly?<br>SG: what, you do?  
>PA: yes.<br>SG: haha SG: oh yeah SG: that's right you do PA: yeah remember SG: I'll come over in a purple ferrari PA: okay!

Motus walked outside to a purple Ferrari sitting in her driveway. WHAT THE HELL!? This dream was the AWESOMEST!

A couple minutes later, she pulled up at Sarah's house.

Sarah was sitting on her poor excuse for a front porch. She was wearing the glasses that she usually never wore and green pants with a blue shirt.

"Is your computer theme blue?" Motus asked her.

"Yeah." she answered. "Why?"

"No reason."

Sarah pointed to a large-ish dome thing over the Hellertown clock tower, which was in view from where Sarah lived. "See that?" she asked.

"Yes... what is it?"

"It's where you and Dream John are meeting." she raised her eyebrows. "I looked at you through the viewpoint, and you're in some sort of car. In the backseat, or something. So I'd assume your being kidnapped or some other hot water. So that time dome is where you stay if you don't want your real self to wake up yet.

"Oh yeah, I love this dream. John's in there?"

"Yes. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll leave you two alone while I go study for the Social Studies test on Wednesday."

She walked towards her door.

"Oh, and Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"You can drive the Ferrari."

"YES!"

The large-ish dome thing had one small door on the side of it, parallel to where the clock face was. John was inside, on his iPod, looking at something, in a corner. Amongst the crowd in the dome were a little boy, playing a DS that he couldn't seem to put down, two men playing checkers, John, and Motus.

"The little boy's in a coma." John said when he saw Motus looking at him. "He just didn't want to wake up. They think he's gonna die, but he's just sleeping. Like us."

John tilted the iPod screen towards her. It showed her on the right side of the backseat of a car, leaning against the window, and John on the left. The car was bumping, probably due to some crazy road the car was going on.

"Why are you... showing me this?"

"It's us. Right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the us that's in the real world, not the dream dimension."

"This is the dream dimension?"

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've had a dream in your life."

"Yes, I mean no, but I've had regular dreams, but not like this one, where it's so vivid. Everything here is like actual Hellertown, but it's just a few people and I'm never tired."

"That's because adults never sleep when children do. More kids will be coming soon, but because it's Saturday and more people stay up till like 3:00, it won't be till later."

"Okay, this is weird."

"Uh oh. Something's happening." John stared at the iPod.

Carl was lifting them out of the car and into a house. After they got in, he strained to carry them up the stairs and into a room that had a door leading to another room. He placed the sleeping John on the first room's bed and the sleeping Motus on the second.

"WHERE THE HELL are we?" John said, looking at Motus. Carl, on the screen, worked on boarding the windows to both rooms shut. Then he pulled very large intimidating guns from places around the rooms - closets, curtains, floorboards - and walked out with them, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Motus asked. John typed

WAKE UP, YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED.

Into the text box, than changed the drop down menu name to steampunkGirly and typed

WAKE UP, YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED.

He turned to Motus. "Go somewhere where you can sleep." he told her. "The way you wake up there is by falling asleep here." so she walked to Dunkin Donuts, which was across the street, and fell asleep on the conveyer belt that glazes doughnuts. This was almost more delicious than her Dream Mom's smoothies.

Okay, not really, but that would've been fun. She found the Ferrari parked right where it was parked before, with a sleeping Sarah right next to it on the grass. She couldn't even keep her eyes open in her dreams. Man. Motus rolled her eyes and got into the car.

When she got to her house, her front door was locked. She hadn't remembered locking it... maybe her dad had locked it. And if her dad was here than Mountain was... OH NO!

It was too late. She had already opened the door. Her brother was sitting on the couch, watching Teen Titans. If she was really stealthy, she could sneak by him... She considered going back out the back door and in the front, but the front door was SO MUCH noisier than the back. So she tiptoed past the island in between the kitchen and living room, where her brother was. Now what? If she continued past the island and on towards the staircase, her brother would definitely see her. Unless he really was that into Teen Titans. She decided to try it. She had made it halfway to the staircase when she felt something gently shake her shoulder and fell - right onto the piano. The loudness that followed was enough to snap Mountain out of his TV trance. He stood up and stared directly at Motus. Motus straightened, regained her composure, and intently stared back. Each was waiting for the other's hand to move. Mountain's hand moved towards the remote; Motus' hand moved toward the piano bench. At the same time, Motus pulled the bench out from under the piano and Mountain pressed the YouTube button on the remote.

STRIFE!

Motus began playing My Chemical Romance instrumentals just as Mountain began playing Gorillaz music.

WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY, MY MAMA SAID TO SLOW DOWN, YOU MUST DEFEAT THEM, YOUR DEMONS, AND ALL THE NONBELIEVERS, STOP DANCING TO THE MUSIC OF GORILLAZ IN A HAPPY MOOD, ONE DAY, I'LL LEAVE YOU, A PHANTOM TO LEAVE YOU IN THE SUMMER, TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE! KEEP A MILD GROOVE ON!

The ending result sounded terrible. But Motus and Mountain were still exchanging a glare, so the music continued.

THEY SAID ALL TEENAGERS SCARE, NOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE SCARED, I'M GOOD AT REPAIRS, AND - HURT, WHAT YOU GOT UNDER YOUR SHIRT, WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS GLUBBIN' ENTERPRISE, NOW I'M SUCKED INTO YOUR LIES, THROUGH RUSSEL -

Okay, Motus had had enough of this. She needed to go to sleep so she could wake up. She shook her head, because even saying those words made her think she was whacked. But her brother could not be shaken!

CITY'S BREAKIN' DOWN ON A CAMEL'S BACK, THEY SEND YOU ROSES WHEN THEY THINK YA NEED TO SMILE, I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF BECAUSE I DON'T GET SLEEP, NO...

Motus decided to let her brother win this one. She played the six notes that followed (the Gorillaz lyric) and raced upstairs. Her brother said "yeah, wwhatevver" as she shut her room door behind her.

Her bed had never been more inviting as it was to her right then. She half walked, half sleep-walked (well, if you want to get technical, she was "sleepwalking" the whole time, kinda) over to it, climbed under the blanket, and dozed off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mohn/Jotus Chapter 3: Asinine Tomfoolery

"Wake up, you've been kidnapped." John's own voice woke him up. He sat up. His arm hurt from having slept on it all night. Quickly, he looked over to the door separating his and Motus' room.

Behind the door, Motus was still sleeping. John shook her shoulder gently. When she didn't wake up, he examined the rooms around them. Motus' room's window was shut and boarded, same with John's window. The door was locked, and there was a towel between the gaps on both the top and bottom of it. Someone had written "bathroom" with an arrow pointing to the right. In Sharpie, very sloppily on a piece of notebook paper. Well. This wasn't exactly a five-star resort, but the bathroom sure was fancy.

Motus heard John in her head as she was drifting off to sleep. "Wake up, you've been kidnapped." he said. She woke up in a strange room, and rolled off of the bed. John gave her an impromptu tour around their captive area, with a goofy smile on his face the whole time. Yep, that was her John. Leave it to him to make a terrible situation a funny one.

Motus and John tried for about ten minutes to unlock the door. Everything from bobby pins to pieces of the floorboard that had been removed to take the the guns wasn't working. John started to panic. What if they couldn't get out of here?

"Uh, John?"

John looked up. "Yeah?"

"How exactly did this happen? I mean, what's he holding us hostage for?"

"I think he needs to make a deal or something with someone, and it may have something to do with Eric Smith."

"Eric Smith?"

"He mentioned something about it, I don't know. Am I the only one that's like literally flipped out right now?"

"No." Motus pulled out her flip phone, that so conveniently had Pesterchum installed. This app was starting to take control of her life. She wondered if her dad still used his Pesterchum. A long time ago, he had made one as a joke, intending to ruin one of her sleepovers by constantly commenting to her memos by pulling his asinine tomfoolery. His unmitigated poppycock. Extravagant hogwash!

steampunkGirly [SG] began pestering heheHimotus [HH] at 23:16.

SG: dad?  
>SG: hello?<br>SG: i'm kind of in some...  
>SG: uh.<br>SG: trouble,  
>SG: and we MIGHT need you to call the cops.<br>SG: we didn't do anything illegal or anything.  
>SG: dad?<p>

Ugh. He probably deleted his account. Well, crap. She asked if John was having any better luck. He wasn't.

steampunkGirly [SG] began pestering pureAwesomeness [PA] at 23:18.

SG: sarah?  
>SG: are you awake yet?<br>PA: i am now.  
>PA: what's up?<br>SG: oh, well, you kinda already know this, but me and john are kinda,  
>SG: uh.<br>SG: trapped in a house of a strange man we don't know.  
>SG: see, we were at the dance, and then i fell asleep or something, and while i was sleeping, this guy named carl figured that he could use us as hostages or something for something he has going on.<br>PA: O.O PA: um.  
>PA: is that why you were in a car?<br>SG: probably.  
>SG: i need you to tell someone.<br>SG: but like.  
>SG: not an adult, ok?<br>PA: not an adult?  
>PA: like who?<br>SG: the class? idk PA: like the boys or the girls.  
>SG: just tell liberachi, talia, and madi, and the rest of the class is bound to know soon.<br>PA: oh man, alright but be careful, ok?  
>SG: yeah, yeah, sure :)<br>PA: D:

The is typing...: so wait

The is typing...: let me get this strait.

The is typing...: you and motus are stuck in a house and you're being held hostage by a dude named carl?

thunder is typing...: yes!

The is typing...: ok.

The is typing...: should i call the cops?

thunder is typing...: you can call the cops, but um,

thunder is typing...: please tell them that i told them that i just wanted them to know, but not to do anything right away, because i don't know how dangerous this guy is.

The is typing...: okay

The is typing...: see you later.

Motus was beyond freaked out. She believed that there was a rigid dichotomy between science and mysticism, and usually always science won out. This sucked. No, that was too euphemistic. It was a very large pain in the bottom. That was too euphemistic, too. Ass. Yep, a pain in the ass was what this was. That meant that she was causing a young hoofed mammal of the horse family some pain somewhere, but she didn't care.

Somewhere the night before, Eric Smith slammed his front door closed behind him. He was fairly sure that he HADN'T seen his godfather follow him, but he still wanted to be safe. His windows were always opened, so he closed all of them. Locking all of his doors, he got that feeling that teenagers get when they're checking their Facebook account that their parent doesn't know about(ON THEIR PARENT'S CONPUTER), and the parent walks up from behind them, and the computer freezes.

He hid under his bed, an antic that was probably entirely unneccesary. Eric did want to be safe.

Eric also wanted to NOT fail his science test on Monday. Yes, yes, we are all aware that this was a complete waste of time when his godfather could be upon him any moment, but he was a very smart kid, and he studied anytime he could. So he draped the thickest blanket over both sides of the bed so the flashlight light couldn't show through and read.

====What The Cell Theory Says==== The cell theory states the following:  
>== all living things are composed of cells.<br>== cells are the basic unit of structure and function in living things.  
>== all cells are produced from other cells.<p>

Eric heard a noise. WHAT THE HELL?  
>Okay, we're over that chapter, you can stop now.<p>

Anyway, Eric heard a noise. At first, it sounded like someone had rang his doorbell. Upon further investigation, though, it appeared that someone was pestering him.

FUTURE pureAwesomeness began pestering minecraftMinecraft at 20:46.

FPA: eric!  
>MM: um... who is this?<br>FPA: sarah from st theresas.  
>MM: oh.<br>MM: what is it?  
>FPA: okay i know this might sound weird.<br>FPA: but i need you to go outside and stand in the general area of where a car would park in your driveway.  
>MM: why would i do that?<br>FPA: JUST DO IT PLEASE!

FUTURE steampunkGirly [FSG] began pestering minecraftMinecraft.

FUTURE justanotherCooldude [FJC] began pestering minecraftMinecraft.

leiWeeks [LW] began pestering minecraftMinecraft.

FSG: eric please do what future sarah tells you no matter how weird it sounds.  
>MM: WHAT THE HELL?!<br>FSG: we're over that.

FJC: eric FJC: brah FJC: buddy FJC: our lives kind of depend on what you do next FJC: so make the right decision.

LW: Hello LW: These Humans That Are Advising You LW: Their Past Friend LW: Of What To Do LW: Are Telling The Truth LW: It Is In Your Best Interest To Do What They Say.  
>LW: So Please Do It<p>

This was just plain asinine tomfoolery. Now, that was more like it.

Suddenly, Eric had an urge to watch a movie with Bill Cosby in it. Or maybe Morgan Freeman would suffice, because he had Shawshank Redemption downstairs on his CD rack, where he kept his CD's, DVD's, and computer games. The CD rack consisted of a bunch of his mom's terrible music, including but not limited to: Green Day, Paramore, Gorillaz, My Chemical Romance, Queen, Van Halen, Aerosmith, and others. Also on his CD rack were Shawshank Redemption, Con Air, Failure To Launch, Little Monsters, a lot of Matthew Mcconaughey movies, et cetera.

But first, he needed to block all of these people that think they're smart enough to troll him.

Three days in the future, Motus and John looked at each other, but for the first time, it wasn't because of their overwhelming love. It was sort of to exchange a goodbye glance.

Sarah was typing furiously on her computer, trying to find a way out of their dilemma. As she worked, she occasionally threw uncomfortable glances at the kissing scene that was going on in the corner of the plane. The pilot was freaking out, mashing controls like a… like a… control freak. THIS WAS NOT THE TIME FOR TERRIBLE PUNS THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE, SARAH. Okay, okay, she knows.

pureAwesomeness [PA] began pestering PAST minecraftMinecraft.

PA: eric!  
>PMM: um... who is this?<br>PA: sarah from st theresas.  
>PMM: oh.<br>PMM: what is it?  
>PA: okay i know this might sound weird.<br>PA: but i need you to go outside and stand in the general area of where a car would park in your driveway.  
>PMM: why would i do that?<br>PA: JUST DO IT PLEASE!

Motus, who had finally broken up the slobbery kissing scene, looked behind Sarah's shoulder. Her eyes lit up. She pulled out her own phone and began to type. "What time?" she asked Sarah.

"The night you guys got kidnapped, 8:00."

"K."

Soon, Motus, John, and Sarah were all trying to convince past Eric to walk outside. They figured that if he had at least seen them get kidnapped, he could've called the cops. Sigh. Despite all wishes that Lei Weeks' trolling session had been real, Kik did not feature a transtimeline messaging feature. So they were using Pesterchum even though they hated it.

steampunkGirly [SG] began pestering PAST minecraftMinecraft.

justanotherCooldude [JC] began pestering PAST minecraftMinecraft.

leiWeeks [LW] began pestering PAST minecraftMinecraft.

SG: eric please do what future sarah tells you no matter how weird it sounds.  
>PMM: WHAT THE HELL?!<br>SG: we're over that.

JC: eric JC: brah JC: buddy JC: our lives kind of depend on what you do next JC: so make the right decision.

LW: Hello LW: These Humans That Are Advising You LW: Their Past Friend LW: Of What To Do LW: Are Telling The Truth LW: It Is In Your Best Interest To Do What They Say.  
>LW: So Please Do It<p>

"Oh, my god, Sarah. Are you using your Lei Weeks trolling account?"

"Well, maybe if more people were supporting the idea that he should go outside, he might actually go outside."

The three children crossed their fingers and just waited while the pilot just stood at the entrance to the cockpit, shaking his head. He looked hopeless, and also like he was concealing being very scared for the kids sake.

A young girl looked up at the plane as it passed over her house. Hmm. It looked as if…

A very large intimidating tree appeared in the flyer's window's view. Well, they had tried.

IMPACT! 


	4. Chapter 4

Mohn/Jotus Chapter 4: Intermission

Once again, a young girl stood in her room. However, because she charged out of her door and didn't stay conveniently stationary for us to further get to know her, we'll wait until she comes back.

She looked to be about the same age as Sarah, Motus, and John. And judging by the St. Theresa School uniform she wore, was probably in the same seventh grade class as them. Yes. They are in seventh grade. What, does that surprise you? Why?

The reason she ran out so abruptly is because something was going on outside. A plane was circling overhead or something. We have no idea who could be in the plane, because we're not mind readers or anything, and it's not like this story is narrated in the third person.

This young girl's name was Liberachi Hicks, and she will tell you to Get The Cool Shoe Shine very respectably, in calm, succinct sentences.

Okay, about this girl. We will not be obsequious to the ostentatious air show going on above her, as this is about Libby. (Her real name is Liberachi, we'll call her Libby for short.)***

Libby was, in lack of better and more awesome words, the Creator of Pesterchum. Not the whole thing itself, her uncle had done that, but she was in charge of all things transtimeline. Analyzing which point in the timeline people are when they use Pesterchum, and adding PAST, CURRENT, and FUTURE tags to their chumhandles. I know you're probably thinking, "Well, what if someone in the past wants to talk to someone that's in their past, and they type PAST whatever the chumhandle is, and all they end up doing is pestering themselves?"  
>(You probably weren't thinking that at all.) Good question, my well-borededout friend! DID THIS STORY NOT MENTION THAT TIME TRAVEL WAS REAL? I'd like to say that past and future Libby would have dealt with that, but only past Libby did. Her uncle handled the past.<p>

Naturally, Libby read all of the pesterlogs that were exchanged by her friends. She never replied, because she preferred her identity not be revealed. Though she probably would have found herself utterly venerable.

Anyway, she knew very well what was going on in the plane, and she's not very fond of talking about it. Well, thinking about it. She's not the type of person to talk to herself, and she can't even really see you, the reader. She doesn't know you can see her. You smirk mischievously.

For the people that are still reading this: you will not be hopelessly lost in the story. The people that aren't reading this, we can make fun of now, because they aren't reading it. They WILL be hopelessly lost in the story. Just because it's an intermission doesn't mean that it's not important. It's not like we suddenly stop the story to start talking about unicorns. Well…

NO! Libby was way over unicorns! She shook her head ceaselessly. Okay, okay, just kidding. On with the story.

Libby looked up at the plane as it passed over her house. Hmm. It looked as if… whoa, what the hell?! It was heading straight for that tree! That hadn't happened before!

Okay, okay, before we get all into something that hasn't even happened yet, let's go back to three days in the past. For convenient reference, at this time, Motus was waking up on Saturday morning, John asked Motus to the dance, et cetera.

At this time, FUTURE Libby was placing the PAST tag on pureAwesomeness for the transtimeline memo.

PAST pureAwesomeness [PPA] 0:12 HOURS AGO opened public transtimeline bulletin board DOES THIS THING WORK.

"Libby! Can you come down here and help your brother with his science project! He needs help!"

Libby sighed. "Coming, mom!"

Her brother had a huge volcano sitting on the en table. WHAT THE… okay, we're done. The said volcano looked very dangerous. It was also spilling over the top, but it wasn't the stuff that was supposed to come out. A weird white substance covered the table. It might have helped to fizzle this sizzle a little bizzle, set the record straight on this global turn-tizzle. She told her brother straight out:

"So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little

I got a living room full of dime brizzles

Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle

G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo

When the pimp's in the crib ma

Drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot..."

See, no one knew this, but Libby had A LOT of secrets that no one knew. For one, she managed half of Pesterchum. She also liked rap music, and she had a crush on Dave Strider. She considered everything she did to be for his benefit. That's why she never kept puppets lying around.

Her brother was staring at her in a weird way. "Uh… dime… brizzles?"

"Just add a tablespoon of baking soda next time, you already have enough in there to fill 16 fake volcanoes."

She ran up the stairs and picked up her FLIP PHONE.

(FLIP PHONE = 2 + 2 + 1 + 2 + 2 + 2 + 1 + 2 + 1 = 15 % 10 = 15)

She didn't actually have a sylladex, but hey, she did need to brush up on her math facts. Who had a sylladex? That was totally fiction and didn't exist to anyone in any dimension.

Anyway, she opened Pesterchum. She liked to know what her friends were doing at any given time, and she could do that with the transtimeline function. She typed "23:18 steampunkGirly" in the box, to see if she was talking to anyone about what happened at the dance. A pesterlog of questionable nature appeared.

steampunkGirly [SG] began pestering pureAwesomeness [PA] at 23:18.

SG: sarah?  
>SG: are you awake yet?<br>PA: i am now.  
>PA: what's up?<br>SG: oh, well, you kinda already know this, but me and john are kinda,  
>SG: uh.<br>SG: trapped in a house of a strange man we don't know.  
>SG: see, we were at the dance, and then i fell asleep or something, and while i was sleeping, this guy named carl figured that he could use us as hostages or something for something he has going on.<br>PA: O.O PA: um.  
>PA: is that why you were in a car?<br>SG: probably.  
>SG: i need you to tell someone.<br>SG: but like.  
>SG: not an adult, ok?<br>PA: not an adult?  
>PA: like who?<br>SG: the class? idk PA: like the boys or the girls.  
>SG: just tell liberachi, talia, and madi, and the rest of the class is bound to know soon.<br>PA: oh man, alright but be careful, ok?  
>SG: yeah, yeah, sure :)<br>PA: D:

Libby laughed. Oh, haha. She had forgotten. Sarah and Motus were really into roleplaying, and they were really good at it. Yeah, hahaha. Make-believe scenarios. That's what roleplaying was, right? Still, she want so sure.

Once again, I am bringing up the subject of people who skipped this part and people who didn't and are still reading. Well, kudos to you, my friend, because you're about to be un-confused right this very moment. Kids who got to the middle of the first chapter then decided that the timeline was too random for them are jerks, because I spent the last three days unravelling this story so far, in order to update a little section that explains things in chronological order, and for what? The people that really needed it are gone. I'll post it anyway. To sum up the first three chapters without the time-jumping:

In the beginning, a boy standing at a time machine was explained, but not introduced.

Motus woke up and had breakfast around the same time that John had a conversation with Brady Rowe, a person if no less importance than a friend of John's. John then used Pesterchum, a chat client, to ask Motus to the dance. She said yes, and then had a short conversation with a very über-awesome friend, Sarah Mitchell. Then Motus listened to 2D's mother and started making her own shoes, which took about 8 hours.

About two hours later, after Motus was done making her shoes, Sarah was randomly internet surfing, like she always did. She found out that there was a Pesterchum feature that allowed you to contact people from the future. She downloaded the add-on, just for fun, and with it came a whole guide on what hidden commands could get you talking to someone from the future in no time!

About 20 minutes later, Motus and John arrived at the Bethlehem Catholic High School Dance, an hour early.

Then a man named Carl and his godson Eric Smith were introduced. Something about a deal going down at the school but being canceled by the dance occurring was hinted at, but not explained fully. Then Carl accused Eric of hacking onto the school website and deleting the info for the dance, which he did, because he wanted to stop his godfather's evil plans. So he ran away from the school. Eric eventually gets a ride home from John's mom, who is driving back from dropping the kids off.

Meanwhile, Carl's car wouldn't start, so he couldn't go after Eric. Then his phone started going off, meaning that Eric's Pesterchum was active, because Carl had installed and application that let him know what Eric was talking to his friends about. A memo that Eric was reading was shown. It appeared that the memo had been written by a CURRENT "pureAwesomeness", which was Sarah, but Carl didn't know this. In fact, it was the very same memo that Sarah had written an hour ago, after she had updated to transtimeline Pesterchum. Then, strangely, a FUTURE "minecraftMinecraft", which was Eric, responded to her. This confused Carl, so much that he decided to ask Eric why he had added "FUTURE" to his chumhandle (Pesterchum usernames). "minecraftMinecraft" wouldn't respond to him, but "FUTURE minecraftMinecraft" did. "FUTURE minecraftMinecraft" signed off immediately, saying something about, "screwinng upp da tiemline [sic]."

Then Eric got home after John's mom droped him off. He got mysterious messages from FUTURE John, Motus, and Sarah. Also from a girl named Lei Weeks, but she really doesn't contribute to the story at all, she's just an inside joke meant for friends from my school reading this. At the same moment when Eric clicked the BLOCK button, Carl knocked Motus out, leaving John with his mouth hanging open.

Carl had seen the kids as an opportunity to have hostages so Eric would agree to a deal he had made, using the old, "decline, and you friends get it" bit. While John was pleading with Carl to let them go, Motus was quietly sleeping in the middle of the Bethlehem Catholic High School gym floor. She went to a place called the dream dimension, where the only electronics are computers and phones that have Pesterchum downloaded. In the dream dimension, instead of a transtimeline feature, there was a viewpoint feature that allowed you to see anyone… by just simply typing their chumhandle into a drop-down menu. She saw herself sleeping on the gym floor, and thought she was dreaming, which, technically, she was. Then she went to sleep inside of the dream dimension, and woke up in the real world, on the BECAHI gym floor. After she woke up, Carl knocked both kids out and put them in a car headed for his isolated house.

Motus woke up in the dream dimension again, but this time she used the viewpoint to look at Sarah, who was reading a book. After Sarah went to sleep, she entered the dream dimension too, and Motus visited her house. There, Sarah told her that John was in a dome-ish building by the clock tower where people in the dream dimension go if they don't want to wake up for a certain period of time.

Motus went to find John, and John, who had the viewpoint application opened on his iPod, showed Motus that they were in a car. He told Motus to go to a place where she could sleep, because falling asleep in the dream dimension meant waking up in the real world.

Motus went back to her house, but there was bad news: her brother had went to bed, and was now in the dream dimension. After she had a huge STRIFE! with Mountain, her brother, she went upstairs to fall asleep so she could wake up.

Apart from that, at the end of the third chapter, something was hinted at. It may or may not have been that Sarah, Motus, and John crash into a tree while in a plane. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note**

Sorry, the first time for the pesterlogs being all bunched together in some parts, I forgot about the double spacing thing, and then I went back and double spaced all of them. Then I realized that the ones that had punctuation at the end automatically double spaced, so to keep the pesterlog single spaced, I just went back and added punctuation and filled in the spaces, which took a long time.

After that, when I was working on the punctuation thing, my iPod died. When it charged back up, I couldn't get into mail (WHERE I WAS KEEPING ALL THE FANFIC CHAPTERS AS DRAFTS) because it kept freezing then going back to home screen. I had to restart mail, and that deleted all the FANFIC chapters. But luckily, I had all the chapters saved in Opera Mini (thanks, Opera) as saved pages, so I could just copy/paste, right? WRONG!

The spacing was all weird, it was like the thing where:

One word is like here, and,  
>then some other,<br>words are down here and it gets really, confusing,  
>because you have to read it all,<br>vertically.  
>Sigh.<p>

So I had to go and fix that, AND ON TOP OF IT, fix the punctuation thing all over again. I missed like three hundred days of homework. I've also been busy with other stuff, like reading other people's fanfictions.

Shout-out to MissingnoMaster: It took me exactly six days to read all of the chapters, and my friend that goes to Saucon Valley has been writing a sequel for about a year. (404 Error)

Shout-out to Mathmatt878: Keep up the good work on the Schoolstuck fic! A lot of people like that first person complained that there were too many characters to follow, but actually I followed all of them because of their relevance to actual characters; like Josiah was Jade and Carl was Karkat and I'm guessing Matthew was John kinda? I also thought of Nate as Tavros at first, but then Brendan came in and you said stuff about the roleplaying and such. Now he's cooler cause he role plays. Great job, Mr Wilson!

Eh, so anyway, with all the re-editing and whatnot, I forgot what happened in this chapter, which I was writing when my mail app so rudely became a bitch.

Mohn/Jotus Chapter 5: The Back Characters

Motus and John put down their phones. It looked like they were stuck here. Well, the police would be here soon, anyhoo. The latter is not the words of SARAH, the writer, but the words of Motus, on account of the narration being from her perspective at this particular moment. SARAH would never say words such as "anyhoo." It would be inconceivable. Absolutely unthinkable. To even think that SARAH would stoop so low as to even say "dude" or "brah" or "sup, man?" would be offending her. Geez. Who wrote this, a ghetto stranger from an alleyway?

John checked the time. 24:35 (12:35). Their parents were probably wondering where they were. Maybe Brady would hurry up and call the cops instead of turning back to his video game and playing for another hour. John wondered if St. Theresa School would close down for a day on their behalf.

Not a chance, actually. See, their school was the kind that would keep the mass communion line going if a fiery tornado outside was knocking down the whole town and the warning sirens where torn down and everyone was dead. The ghosts of the priests would be saying "the Body of Christ" into the abyss for all eternity.

The next morning, Sarah picked up her mom's phone. She didn't have a home phone, and her mom was sleeping, and she needed to tell Liberachi about their friend's current dilemma. She could Kik Talia when she got off the phone with Libby.

Ring, ring.

Libby: Hello?  
>Sarah: Libby! I sorta need your help!<br>Libby: Is this Sarah?  
>Sarah: Yes.<br>Libby: I will not let you come over to pet my dog because you have a kind of sickness that can only be healed by doggy licks. Or whatever you said last time.  
>Sarah: That would be pleasant, but no! Motus and John are stuck in a house of a strange man they don't know and they need help!<br>Libby: Aw, you guys are still roleplaying? Is calling people and taking their free time away by dragging them into your roleplaying scenarios fun to you?  
>Sarah: What? This isn't a roleplay scenario.<br>Libby: And I still believe in Santa.  
>Sarah: Liberachi, you DO still believe in Santa.<br>Libby: What? No I don't!  
>Sarah: If you say so… but that's not the point! Motus actually needs our help. So, waddya say? Form the Eric's Godfather Survey Corps? Take a small portion of neck off of that bastard?<br>Libby: Keep talkin…  
>Sarah: If we had time to run to Hot Topic for uniforms we would, but we're kind of pressed for time, so we'll make our own!<br>Libby: We'll let Talia join because of her awesome fun-sized-ness, she'll be able to slip under the back door without being detected!  
>Sarah: We'll need Kristen because of her awesome tall-ness, and she will look intimidating as hell.<br>Libby's mom: (distant) Libby, start packing! We're going to Grandma's house for the weekend!  
>Libby: Actually scratch that I gotta go.<br>Sarah: Aw, really?  
>Libby: Bye!<br>(hang up noise)

Sarah facepalmed and texted Talia.

Sarah is typing…: hi BIGGUMS!

Talia is typing…: hey what's up?

Sarah is typing…: well, Motus is in some kind of trouble and we need to go help the cops save her.

Talia is typing…: um okay!

Talia is typing…: what's the setting?

Sarah is typing…: setting?

Talia is typing…: yeah for the roleplaying!

Sarah is typing…: nevermind. i have to go. my mom is uh, calling me to do something, and i can't um bring the phone…

Sarah is typing…: okay BYE BIGGUMS!

Talia is typing…: bye!

Yet another girl stood in her room. There was an abundance of kids that go to St. Theresa's that have nothing better to do than to stand in their rooms and do nothing all day, it seems. Seriously! What could you be doing other than standing there oblivious to the narrator who is literally watching you to tell the story? The reason I switched over to this girl is because I wanted to talk about her, but she's just standing there and… oh. Well, she's uh… sleeping? Let's come back later and go to another girl.

This other girl had long blonde hair that had Ramen Noodle curls in the front. She had recently bought an AC/DC, Pink Floyd, and an Aerosmith album, all of which were sitting on her desk. Her English teacher always made fun of her in a nice way, saying she was Miss I-Love-All-70's-Music.

Her name was Kristen Ruhl. She DID like all music that was published before the 21st century. Her favorite pastime was watching all things Monty Python.

Her phone was ringing.

Ring, ring.

Kristen: Hello?  
>Sarah: Hey guess what?<br>Kristen: What?  
>Sarah: You know how Motus and John went to the dance together?<br>Kristen: They were at the dance? I didn't see them! Where were they?  
>Sarah: They were supposed to go, but then they got kidnapped!<br>Kristen: Wait, what?  
>Sarah: Just what I said! Libby has to go to her Grandma's house, Talia thinks I'm roleplaying, and you're the only one who I could ask!<br>Kristen: So you're NOT roleplaying?  
>Sarah: No! Kristen just meet me at Beca in 10 minutes.<br>Kristen: Okay.  
>Sarah: Bye.<br>Kristen: Wait! Should I bring the die?  
>Sarah: KRISTEN!<br>Kristen: Okay, okay, fine, bye.

Okay, it looks like the first girl woke up. Her name was Talia Avia. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Uh, I um," I answered back. "I am your conscience in the form of Sarah, and you are having a dream right now. So do whatever you would do on a normal day, and I'll tell you if you are uh, making the right choices in life."

"Okay."

Talia walked over to her desk, pulled out a book, and read. I sat on her bed, with a notebook, pen posed in a writing position. I guess she found the position that my pen was posed in to be of the writing nature. The writing position is what my pen was posed in, so she asked, "Are you, like, taking notes or something?"

"Don't mind Ni. I mean me. Looks like things are heating up in that book of yours."

She turned back to her book and I set up a tripod in the corner of her room so I could tell when things started getting interesting. Then I clicked my shoes together and snapped my fingers once. The room disappeared around me and was replaced with my room. Okay, this is gonna get weird talking about me when I'm the narrator, so THIRD PERSON SWITCH.

Sarah stood in her room. She was wearing a jacket with an image of a rectangle divided into four sections. On the bottom of the rectangle, instead of it being horizontal and flat, it was a sort of a narrow V shape. On the top right and the bottom left there was an image of a rose. Sarah stuck a stick of Pocky in her mouth and walked outside.

Outside was a hill. It was a small hill, just right next to the place where her mom parked the car. Under the hill was a very small bag of stuff. In that bag was a smaller bag, a deck of cards, and a computer. She opened the smaller bag and dumped it's contents onto the ground. Two die fell out. Was it time for… no, no, of course not! No matter how much she may have wanted to, roleplaying was not in the cards.

Her mother would not be home for at least another hour, and she could call someone to pick her up. However, at that second, her mom's car pulled into the driveway. Lousy stupid goddamn broken clock.

Sarah moved towards the bushes in front of her apartment door. Ms. Mitchell got out of the car and eyed her daughter down. Sarah had two choices: get out of her mom's way or go help the Eric's Godfather Survey Corps. The thought being pondered, and her mom getting impatient just standing there looking at her, she chose the latter.

STRIFE!

Ms. Mitchell threw a grocery bad full of milk cartons at Sarah. Sarah deflected the attack, but didn't strike back because she DID want Christmas presents, after all. Her mom threw yet another bag at her, but that time it was a bag of canned food. Okay, that was the last straw. CANNED FOOD WAS CROSSING THE LINE!

Ms. Mitchell was about to chuck a bag of fried chicken at her daughter, but got a face full of mulch instead. Now she had done it. She had angered and woken the beast…

"Yes, I am leaving the house! I am going out to save my friend Motus from the clutches of Eric Smith's godfather! No, you can't come with me! No I will not go 'grab a bite to eat first'! I will need to run there at this rate, woman! Goodbye, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and a very merry winter solstice!"

And with that Sarah caught the bag of chips aimed at her face, threw them onto the ground, and ran in the other direction towards the clock tower.

********I know I still didn't fix the pesterlogs work in progress, sry. 


End file.
